


Let your dreams flood in

by JustAnnie



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's all fluff, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnnie/pseuds/JustAnnie
Summary: Post Southampton, a little moment between Jordan and James in their hotel room after Jordan finally scored again.





	Let your dreams flood in

Jordan dropped down on the middle of the bed, arms and legs spread out, sighing deeply. He was a lot more exhausted than he normally would be after having come off the bench, but it wasn’t so much in his body as in his head. He looked towards James, who simply smiled at him before heading to the bathroom. 

Jordan pulled himself further up on the bed, closing his eyes and letting it all replay in his mind. Rushing forward, the ball coming at him, then hitting the back of the net. That feeling washing over him. Years of pent up emotions unleashed just like that, unable to hold anything back. Arms around him, hands touching him, teammates crashing into him, the roar of the fans. James’ smiling face suddenly in front of him and having to pull him in tightly. Needing him close. Wanting to share the moment with him. 

The sound of the bathroom door pulled him back to the present. He could barely be bothered to open his eyes though, instead mostly just listening to the familiar sounds of James moving around their hotel room, throwing stuff into his suitcase. His idea of packing. Soon enough though, he felt the weight of James on the bed. 

“You should probably go brush your teeth before you fall asleep, goalscorer.” 

James was closer than he had thought, and Jordan’s eyes fluttered open. James was on his stomach, lying right next to him, in nothing but his boxers, head propped up on his arms.

“Don’t wanna get up,” Jordan mumbled. James smiled softly, scooting closer so he could lean in and press his lips against Jordan’s. 

“I’m not sure playing further forward is good for you, babe. Obviously wears you out. Didn’t even play that long.” 

Jordan huffed. “Honestly, sometimes being on the bench is more exhausting. Stresses me out.” 

“Mhm,” James pulled over a pillow to rest his head on. “Know what you mean.” 

They both went quiet for a moment, though a smile was spreading on Jordan’s face. James chuckled. 

“You really can’t stop smiling, huh?” 

“Not tonight,” Jordan laughed softly. “It’s just…” he trailed off, not sure what to say. 

“A lot. I know how much that meant, don’t need to explain it.” 

Jordan nodded, smiling softly at James as he leaned in, kissing his temple and leaning in against him. James always seemed to know, even if Jordan didn’t have the words to explain. But James knew better than anyone. He was the one there to rip the phone out of Jordan’s hands when he got stuck reading all the replies on social media, only the bad ones seeming to stick in his head. The one who’d sit up with him to talk through games when Jordan felt he hadn’t done well enough. Who knew not to just tell him he was great and feed his ego, but who did it honestly and constructively because he knew that was the only way to make Jordan’s head return to reason when the doubts crept in. The one who’d been there with him through lost finals, the one he’d confessed to that he’d always felt responsible for Stevie not getting that league medal he should have had. 

James’ arm moved around him, pulling him in tighter, pressing his lips to Jordan’s. For a little while they just stayed like that, not talking or moving much, just staying close. 

“Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed,” James mumbled finally against Jordan’s lips. “Your breath stinks.” 

Jordan huffed. “It does not.” He shoved playfully at his elbow, still moving to get up. He groaned as he stretched out his limbs, forcing himself to sit up and scoot off the bed. 

By the time he returned from the bathroom, James had crawled under the covers, looking half asleep. But he still lifted the duvet when Jordan approached the bed, Jordan smiling as he quickly crawled in under it, moving as close as possible to James, who allowed Jordan to spoon him without protest. It had been a while since he stopped pretending he wasn’t every bit as cuddly as Jordan. At least when it was just the two of them. 

“Night-night” Jordan mumbled against his neck. 

“Hmm, night,” James muttered back, Jordan smiling, knowing from his voice that James was half asleep already. He was expecting him to drift off instantly, silently waiting for the sound of his breathing to go deep and steady, hoping it would help him fall asleep, letting his own eyes drift shut. 

“Jord?” 

“Hmm?” Jordan opened his eyes slightly. 

“I’m proud of you.” 

Jordan couldn’t help the grin spreading on his face. “Am proud of you to.” 

James huffed. “No, it’s your day, not mine.” 

“All mine is yours,” Jordan punctuated his words with a kiss to James’ neck. He could almost feel James smiling, though in the dark there was no way he could actually tell that. He just had a feeling. 

“Love you,” was all James replied with, too tired to come up with an argument. 

“Love you more,” Jordan replied, nuzzling his face in against James’ shoulder. 

“Not physically possible.” James turned around to face him, Jordan pouting slightly until James put his arms around him and pulled him in close. He settled down again, face against James’ neck, James’ lips pressed against his temple, his hand gently stroking his hair. 

“Don’t argue, just sleep.” 

Jordan considered objecting, but ended up just mumbling something incoherent. James knew the way he ran his fingers through his hair was always the thing to make Jordan fall asleep. So he closed his eyes properly again, letting James soothe him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song _Sleep_ by Poets of the Fall


End file.
